Writers Block
by ShadeAngel
Summary: Sequel to Inspiration. Problems begin to arise in Heero and Duo's lives when someone from Heero's past turns up and starts trouble. YAOI, 1x2, AU
1. Chapter 1

Writers Block

Disclaimer: I dun't own Gundam Wing, nor do I claim to. If I did there'd be serious changing around in the pairing department. 

Warnings: YAOI, swearing, angst, fluff, sap. Sequel to Inspiration 

  
  


AN: This is the sequel to Inpsiration (as if I ain't made that garingling obvious). Chances are, if you don't read this, you'll be highly confused. Please go read it and review. Yes, yes. Reviews are MUCH appreciated.

~~~~~

"Ha ou ee'n y ie?"

Heero looked up to see his lover peaking around the bathroom door, toothbrush sticking out of his mouth as his hands were busy doing up the buttons on his black dress shirt.

"Have I what?"

Duo returned to the bathroom, out of sight. He came back moment's later, toothbrush gone. "Have you seen my tie?"

The half-Japanese man sighed and walked over to a dresser -his own- and pulled out a red tie. He walked back over and handed it to the other man. 

Duo ginned almost sheepishly. "Could you help me with it? Never could do something like this…"

"Helpless as always, I see," Heero muttered as he brought the red material around Duo's neck.

Duo stuck his tongue out at him just as Heero was finished and the darker haired brunette took the opportunity to pull the other in for a brief, yet wet kiss. He pulled away, straightening the tie before leaving Duo to his own preparations. The author grinned and ran a hand through his wet locks, still loose about his slender frame.

"Man, I wish we didn't have to go to this thing. I mean, c'mon…. I'm not exactly Mr. Formal. We could probably find something a little more - productive."

Heero snorted and searched around under their bed for his good shoes. He thought he remembered to put them there last time he'd been near forced into wearing them… His hand came into contact with something fuzzy and he veered away with a grimace. Finally finding the smooth texture of what was assumed to be a shoe he pulled it out. He located the other and stood up with a soft grunt.

"Duo, you agreed to this months ago… You know how badly Ryan needs this charity dinner. You're the main attraction. People are going to show up to see you. Even if I would rather stay here and be 'productive.'"

"Fine. No hooky."

Heero suppressed a chuckle as Duo made his way into the bathroom, shoulders slumped and eyes cast to the floor. He wasn't fooled. Duo was looking forward to this. It had been quite some time since they had been able to get out and do something together. What with the mad dash to get Heather's things all packed and ready for University, then the move and the slight depression spell both had felt afterwards, it was really no wonder. Even recently Duo had begun a new manuscript on Zechs' life and his ties to the Marquis family. Many a night had been spent with both staring at computer screens, one with completed programming script and the other reams of plot and character notes.

Duo returned, damp hair held in it's normal neat braid and a pair of glasses perched on his nose - something Heero had convinced him into purchasing after loosing a contact one too many times. Black from head to toe, with only the red tie for colour, Duo really did appear to be the Gundam 02 pilot Heather had always claimed him to be. Heero on the other hand had gone tradition. Black slacks and a white button down top, no tie. He'd wear this but he refused to wear a tie. The black jacket was bad enough.

A glance at the clock and he had Duo's arm and was rushing them out the door, barely giving the other man time to put on his own shoes. 

"We're going to be late."

  
  


It was amazing the things people did in a crowd full of people, thinking that no one was watching. Heero watched amusedly as one man stuffed food into his pockets and another was moving his moving his hand down to clasp a woman's -assumably his dates- rear. And each in plain sight of anyone that may have taken to time to pass their gaze around the room. There was more going on. People mingled, chatting. None of this meant anything to anyone. It was some way for them to raise their social standing or show off that they had done something charitable. Very few of them were likely to have even heard of McKay Publishing let alone read a book published by them. Of course there were a few that had actually come to see Duo. Those were crowded around the animated author, eyes lit up with sheer glee. If he wasn't mistaken one of them was the young daughters of one of the wealthier guests.

Smiling faintly he leaned back against the wall, gaze wandering over his lover's frame. It really was hard to believe they'd been together going on three year. Harder still to believe they'd gotten together at all. After all, Heero had never been very good at expressing himself with most people. But Duo was different and there was this familiarity that was there that seemed almost psychic.

What this strange trait hadn't been able to do was make up for in time. They'd learned to read each other. Each had boundaries, set early on in the relationship. Arguments and sometimes serious fights were not so uncommon, but it had never caused a break-up. Lonely nights on the couch or even a few days spent with friends, yes, but never anything crucial.

Duo looked over at him and smiled, nodding his head ever so slightly as he continued to chat on to his audience.

He was about to join the man when a hauntingly familiar voice froze him in his tracks.

"Heero? Why, I do believe it is Heero Yuy! What on earth could bring you to a function like this?"

Heero turned his burning glaze to take in a fall of platinum blonde hair and a pair of ice-y blue orbs. "I don't think that's any business of yours, Milliardo."

A flitting smirk holding a seductively sinister note. "Oh but it could be my business. In fact it was at one point." He moved a step closer, coming uncomfortably within Heero's personal space. "I've always had a soft spot when it came to you. Perhaps this was fate telling us to renew things."

Heero growled dangerously and shifted away. "I was nothing but a pawn to you and your sister. I'm not about to fall for the same thing twice."

The blonde feigned hurt, clutching at his chest dramatically. "But we've changed; Relena and I. We no longer squabble. Quite the opposite, in fact, we're more like partners now."

He glared back up at the taller man, trying to impress the fact that he was no longer some green freshman, without any real experience with dating. "You think that comforts at all? Milliardo, you're more pathetic than I last remember."

He moved to side-step the blonde, but his wrist was caught in Milliardo's firm grasp. He was spun around to face a coolly masked face. Blue-white flames belied the silent fury the other man felt. 

"You're a nothing. You're the one who's pathetic, coming here and staying off to the side. Why do you bother? Why-"

"I rather like to think I'm the reason he bothers with this."

No little amount of relief at the sound of Duo's voice as he looks at Milliardo over the rim of his glasses. There's nothing in his expression that shows what he's feeling, just a carefully blank expression one could mistake for curiosity. I'v been with him long enough to recognize it, though. Duo only goes unreadable when he's absolutely furious. Any other time he's completely open with his emotions.

Milliardo falters and stumbles back a pace, releasing my wrist. He regains his baring and straightens. "And who might you be?"

"Duo Maxwell. I'm one of Mr. McKay's clients." There's no inflection to his voice. Each word is spoken with perfect annunciation, in perfect English; quite different from Duo's usual informal use of slang and abbreviations.

"Ah yes, the famous author of the famous Gundam Wing novels. From what I hear, you caused quite a lot of commotion when your last book came out." Cold blue eyes narrowed and glanced momentarily towards Heero. "Especially after an incident during your book signing."

"It's interesting to hear of someone such as yourself following the news of a sci-fi writer."

"Yes, but the subject caught me eye. It's not every day that an author with a following quite so large as yours comes out with something as shocking as putting two of his main male characters together in a romantic relationship. Then as much as announcing your orientation publicly. You are a very daring man, Mr. Maxwell. Not many would have done something that could have potentially ruined their reputation."

Duo smiled, small and without a hint of amusement. "If you knew me, you would realise I'm not one to worry overly much about my reputation." He made a small show of looking at his watch. "I'm sorry to end this wonderful conversation, but I'm afraid Heero and I really must be leaving. It was wonderful meeting you Mr..."

Milliardo was silent a few moments before smiling charmingly and extended his hand for the brunette. "Peacecraft. Milliardo Peacecraft."

"Pleasure meeting you." Duo accepted the hand, eyes narrowing imperceptibly as the blonde tried to dominate the handshake with his strength. 

That over, Duo pivoted, grabbed a hold of Heero's arm and tugged his lover towards the door. It was with a silent sigh of relief that both reached the car completely unscathed.

Duo looked over at him, expression weary. "If I never have to be near that man again, it'll be too soon."

TBC....

Shade: And the start of a whole new situation! I am aware of the fact that Heero's a little OOC and the ending was sorta anti-climactic, but I couldn't find it in me to change anything. I'll try to keep things more realistic and entertaining latter on in the fic. Warning though, I may not be too quick with the chapters. Schools just come back and I'm having a bit of trouble jumping back into the routine, not to mention I've found myself in a new group of friends, ones are particularly like, so I may be spending more time outside of my little internet world. And much thanks for the 191 reviews that I got on Inspiration. It's much appreciated!! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Writers Block

Part 2

Disclaimer: I dun't own Gundam Wing, nor do I claim to. If I did there'd be serious changing around in the pairing department.

Warnings: YAOI, swearing, angst, fluff, sap. Sequel to Inspiration

Things were getting very frustrating. Duo glared out the window, completely unaware of the dazzling sunlight that blanketed the yard beyond the thin pane of glass.

It had been nearly a week since the Milliardo incident and Heero had hardly left his computer since. There had been no discussion on it, no argument. Just nothing. Something was wrong. Duo could sense it in the tension in his lover's shoulders and in the way Heero avoided looking at him. He was bottling something up inside and nothing Duo had done had been able to open the man up, to get him to talk about it.

It felt like he was back to square one, where they'd been at the beginning of their relationship when both were still testing boundaries. Heero's seemed to be changing and Duo was afraid that with the change he'd lose the man he'd fallen madly in love with.

He ran a frustrated hand through jagged bangs, leaning heavily against the windowsill as he continued to look sightlessly outside.

It was Heero's past, he was sure of it. The confrontation with Milliardo must have sparked his doubt and unburied something that probably would have been better left where it was. In order to do anything about the problem Duo would first have to find out exactly what it was. If only Heero would talk to him.

And it just kept sending him in circles, didn't it? Over and over again he came up with the same conclusion. 'Must get Heero to talk.' But Heero wouldn't talk. He was closed up tighter than a clam and not even three years of living together was enough to give him the full depth of what was going on in the other man's head. It was just one of Heero's quirks. He was full of mysteries and conflicting ideals making it near impossible to predict what path his thought process was likely to pick.

Even speaking to Heero's friends had come up with blanks. They'd all witnessed Heero's relationship with Milliardo and none could come up with a stable reason for his reaction to the man's sudden appearance. Despite their comparatively short relationship, Duo knew Heero about as well as his friends did, and more so on certain other levels. It didn't seem right that no one could quite figure out what was going on inside the man's head.

Of course, there was only one person who was likely to know Heero as well, or better, than the others. It was a damn shame Heather was half way across the country doing lord only knew what. Probably launching paint-filled balloons at giant slabs of canvas.

Sighing, he stood from his uncomfortable perch on the edge of the windowsill and looked towards the phone, trying to fight a temptation that was far stronger than he would have ever expected.

It would be so simple to just pick it up and dial Heather's number. Just to let it all out and tell her everything that was going on and have her decide what to do about the situation. He couldn't do it. He couldn't keep running to Heero's sister every time there was a problem with their relationship. It wasn't fair to any of them. It stopped Duo from learning how to deal with these sorts of situations, Heather would be forced into a problem that shouldn't have been hers and Heero would be under the impression that Duo ran to his sister for help every time there was even a little bump in the road.

The problem was, this wasn't so little a bump as the ones before. Something so seemingly small had escalated into something much bigger in Heero's mind and Duo didn't know what he was supposed to do in order to fix it.

Perhaps, it wasn't such a bad idea to bring Heather into things. The situation was more than it should have been and it was probably Duo's own fault for letting it carry on for long. He knew Heero's tendency for letting things stew until they'd become far worse that what they'd started out as.

Frowning, he picked up the phone and began to hesitantly dial the number of Heather's dorm. He nearly hung up as he heard the ringing and nearly hung up again as the phone on the other end was picked up.

"'lo?" Was the muffled response.

"Heather? It's Duo."

"D'o? ...the hell? D'you have any idea what time it is?"

Duo's eyebrows climbed into his hairline as he felt a flare of amusement for the first time in the last few weeks. "It's nearly noon, Heather. There's not time difference between here and where you are now."

"Which is exactly why I have afternoon classes, Duo. So I don't have to be up at these ungodly hours." Her voice had become stronger as she seemed to wake herself up. "Now what was it that's so important that you felt the need to wake me from a sound sleep."

The author hesitated, still conflicted as to whether he wanted to bring the girl into things. "It's about Heero... We saw his ex Milliardo at a recent party and things have gotten a little.. weird lately. He's stopped talking to me and no one else can really tell me what's going on inside his head. I figured you'd know him better than anyone."

"Oi... Milliardo?" She sighed and the sound of rustling cloth could be heard. "Fate certainly doesn't feel like being kind, does she?"

"Apparently not, no," he replied dryly.

"Well... He's probably just a little caught up in the memory of what happened. I wasn't very old when the whole Relena/Milliardo debacle occurred, so I can't remember it all very clearly. It did hit him hard, though. Don't let it fester too long, Duo. Try to keep his mind off of it and try to pound it into him how much you love him. That's about the only advise I can give you." More rustling cloth and a stifled yawn. "Heero has to work through this in his own way, but it's best that he has your support in it. He really does love you, too, but sometimes he has doubts in himself."

"But it feels so much like he's pulling away from me."

"It's a defense mechanism. Seeing that asshole probably hurt him, Duo. It brought up back supposedly long dead memories. Milliardo was the first boyfriend he'd ever had and afterwards he thought he was doomed when it came to romance because of how horribly it had turned out. Just prove him wrong and give him your support, even if it is only silently. If things get too bad, I'll come back for a visit. I have a long weekend coming up soon anyways.."

Duo rubbed at his eyes, sighing in frustration. "I don't want to start running to you for help every time there's something wrong with Heero and I. Let me try and work this out myself, before you go making any plans. Thanks for the advice, though."

"Now, was that all you called about?" The hope in her voice was almost enough to make him laugh. The girl really had become rather soft when it came to normal waking hours.

"Yeah.. Though if you want to talk about something else, you know I'm always willing to keep you from your beauty sleep."

"Ha Ha. Very funny, Duo," she responded dryly. "I'll talk to you later. Don't forget to tell me any progress you make within the next little while."

"Will do. Bye."

"Goodnight, Duo."

The brunette hung up the phone with a faint click, mood just slightly lighter. If Heather wasn't able to give good advice about Heero no one else would be.

TBC

Shade: Yes, yes, I _know_ it's going on a year since I wrote the first chapter. Here's the 411: I am no longer what you would call a GW fanatic. Let's be honest folks, the GW fandom is dying a very slow and painful death. I haven't written GW in a good six months. I haven't watched the actual show since some time last year and I haven't read much in the way of GW fiction since last fall. I'm an avid Harry Potter slasher now. I'm also 18 as opposed to the 15 I was when I started _Inspiration_. I honestly can't see how I was ever that horrible at writing. Not so much the actual style, but my characterization. Give them different names and it wouldn't be the same characters. I've matured as a writer and matured as a person. There's no real depth to the characters I'm writing or the relationship and I find myself a little embarrassed to go back and read some of the chapters.

Despite all that, I thank you all for your loyalty for this fic. I thank everyone who's still reading my stuff, still waiting for sporadic updates. I thank especially, Ixy for annoying the hell out me with review after review telling me to hurry up on a regular basis. If it weren't for you, it's likely I wouldn't have written more. Still, I can't promise there will be another update after this. I have no idea where I want to go with this. Anyone who has ideas may feel free to email me or come harass me on my LJ (both listed on my bio page). Honestly. I haven't had anyone to talk GW with in quite some time. That may be the reason I'm so out of tune with my muses.


End file.
